My Still Doll
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd finds a lower level under the HIVE Academy. An abandoned one. Or so he thought. Him and his comrades decide to investigate only to find a strange experiment. KydXOC
1. Father

Kyd Wykkyd finds a lower level under the HIVE Academy. An abandoned one. Or so he thought. Him and his comrades decide to investigate only to find a strange experiment.

()

Steps echoed around the large room.

"This isn't a good idea." Billy said. See-more rolled his eye.

"Oh, what, are you scared?" He taunted. Billy shook his head.

"Heck no! I'm just thinking about what Brother Blood would do if he found out about us being here."

"Oh, just be quiet!" Jinx hissed. "We're in here to investigate. I mean, maybe Brother Blood doesn't even know about here." Soon they had reached the bottom and started looking around. Kyd sighed. He had found out about this place a while ago. He stumbled onto it when he was returning from practice.

Jinx sighed as she wiped away the dust. Then Kyd looked up at a white sheet. He pulled it and blinked at the large container. He teleported to the others, beckoning for them in the direction the container.

"Holy-" Jinx started.

"Crap. What the neck is going on here!" Mammoth exclaimed.

There, floating inside the tank, was a girl. Her long dark brown hair floated around her, creating a mysterious look about her. She had glassy, brown eyes. Then, there was a sound.

"Hide!" Gizmo hissed and everyone scattered. Lone, slow, taunting footsteps echoed in the basement. It took a while but they stopped.

"You're almost ready." Brother Blood's voice was heard. "Just a few more minutes, and you're ready."

_The girl's POV_

I heard that man's voice. Why? Why can't I remember anything? That man, I have no choice but to call him father. Why can't I move? I'm so lonely. Please. I want to be ready. I don't like being alone.

_No one's pov_

A small ding was heard.

"You're ready, my child." The front broke away and the water gushed out. The girl fell to the floor, coughing and gagging. She lifted her head. "My little Still Doll." Big, glassy eyes blinked up at Brother Blood.

"... Father..." She whispered.

()

Me: Hello! It was an idea I've had for a while. I hope you like ^^


	2. Friends

"Attention, students!" Brother Blood called. Everyone turned their attention to him. "We have a new student. I want you to welcome Still Doll."

The doll-like girl looked shy.

"Go on, dear. Introduce yourself." Brother Blood nudged her.

"Hi. I'm Still Doll. Don't provoke me," She then smiled. "Or I'll turn you into part of my collection."

"Good. Why don't you sit right over there." Brother Blood pointed at an empty seat next to See-more. She nodded and sat in the seat, humming London bridge is falling down. Still Doll began to listen as Brother Blood started to teach.

"Build it up with Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar. Build it up with Bricks and mortar, my fair lady." She sang quietly. "No. That person isn't worth it. Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady."

"Um, excuse me, what are you talking about?" See-more asked. Still Doll looked at him and smiled.

"One person has provoked me. For that, I must use wood and clay. They're not worth to be kept, though." The girl had a thoughtful look before turning away. See-more was creeped out.

It was combact practice and Still Doll was on her own. She stood on a pillar, awaiting orders. Suddenly, robots began to attack. Still Doll just stood there, waiting for them to hurt her. One robot hit her but she disappeared. The crowd gasped. An eerie giggle echoed. Then three robots began attacking the others. Everyone saw thin pieces of string attached to the robots and going up until nothing. Everything was destroyed. The three robots were released and Still Doll floated to the ground. They began attacking. She dodged each attack. Then, a creepy smile painted her face.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady." She sang eerily. Then in a second, she swiped her left arm in front of her and the robots ceased. The creepy smile then turned into a cute one. "Messing with me is bad." She floated back up and out. She went down the halls and bumped into someone. Still Doll landed on her butt. A black-clad hand reached toward her. She blinked but accepted. "Hi, there."

Kyd waved.

"Not a talker?"

He pointed at his throat and shook his head.

"A mute. That's terrible."

**"I can speak with my mind, though." **Still Doll smiled.

"Ah, we can communicate better now! As you know, I'm Still Doll."

**"Kyd Wykkyd."**

"Kyd Wykkyd... I like it." She smiled. "Let's be friends, Kyd." She held out her hand. Kyd glanced at it before taking it in his.

**"Alright."**

()

Me: it's not my best but, eh, what are you gonna do? Try and make it better? This is the best I can do. Review!


	3. Nightmare

_"No! Katie!"_

_"Get the girl and kill them!"_

_"Mum! Dad!"_

_BANG! BANG_

_"Stop! Emma, run!"_

_BANG!_

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

"No!" Still Doll sat up on the bed. She looked around.

_"That dream again. What does it mean? Who's that girl's voice I shouted? Emma." _She was deep in thought. It was late at night but she couldn't sleep so she decided to get up and walk around the school to clear her head. She slipped on her black robe over her red nightgown and exited her room. She continued her way though the dead silence and towards the library. She walked in and heard the sound of a turning page. She swivled round to see Brother Blood there.

"Dad..." He looked up.

"Still Doll! My dear, why are you up?" He asked, standing up.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered, looking sad.

"Oh, dear, com here." Brother Blood opened his arms and hugged the young girl. "It was only a nightmare, it can't hurt you."

"Who is Emma?" She asked. Brother Blood stayed silent. "Who's... Katie?" Then Brother Blood stiffened visibly.

"Now, I have no clue, my dear. Go back to bed." Still Doll never noticed the way he stiffened and nodded.

"Okay, father. Good night." She walked out and down the halls.

Brother Blood' s eyes narrowed.


	4. Normal

_"Don't worry, Katie. We'll be together forever."_

_"Yes we will, Sarah."_

_"NOOO!"_

_Footsteps._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Don't worry, Katie. I'm still here."_

_"Thank you, Sarah."_

_Growling._

_"WHAT IS THAT!?"_

_"AAAAAAGH!"_

_"SARAAAAH!"_

"No!" I sat up, panting rapidly. Everyone looked at me. My eyes were wide.

"Still Doll, is everything alright?" Father gave me a concerned look. I nodded. He smiled an turned back to the board. I held my head in my hands. Dreams about people I don't even know. What does this mean? What's going on? I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at See-more.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." I snapped and looked away. I listened to Father as he said stuff about evil plans and traps and blah blah blah. The bell rang and everyone exited. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up. "Hi, Kyd."

**"Are you okay? You fell asleep in class and started to cry." **He said with concern. I nodded.**  
**

"Yeah. Well, at least, I think so. I'm not so sure." I shook my head and smiled at Kyd. "Enough about me, let's go to lunch." He smiled and we went down the halls towards the cafeteria. We got our lunch and sat with the Billy's. I saw See-more sit with us and sighed. Then all chatter in the cafeteria stopped and I felt stares on me. I lifted my head and looked around to see everyone was staring. I shrunk back. It just made me feel uncomfortable. "What are you guys looking at?" I mumbled. They continued to stare.

**"Just ignore them." **Kyd placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and started to eat my lunch quickly and quietly. My eyes drooped at the thought of being an outcast. No, I won't be. I have my friends.

You see, I may be creepy but that's when I'm in battle. I'm really just a girl with a normal-personality. I don't like being creepy but it's who I am.

Everything went black.

()

Me: another dream! :D review!


End file.
